You're the Reason
by actlikesummer
Summary: Sequel to Tell Me That You Love Me. Ryenn is grown up, 16 years old, and has a great life. What happens when something comes along to ruin that happiness? And what happens when she finds out Beck & Jade's biggest secret?
1. Intro

Intro

Ryenn Oliver smiled as she hit the last note in her song, and the crowd stood. She couldn't believe how well her life had turned out. She had the two best friends anyone could ask for (they could be overprotective at times, but she secretly loved it), she had a great family, and her parents were the two most important people in her life. If things couldn't get better, she was even going to the best performing arts school in LA, Hollywood Arts. She loved being there, since her parents had gone there when they were her age…it is where they met and fell in love.

As the audience applauded, she laughed. The curtain closed and immediately she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. She laughed and elbowed him in the gut. "Kennedy! Let me go!"

He laughed and she spun around in his arms. They stared at each other and slowly leaned in to kiss each other. However they heard the loud voices of their parents coming towards them and quickly jumped apart. They heard chuckling from the rafters above, and glared at their friend Luke, who worked the lighting for the performances that night.

Suddenly the adults came to them and Ryenn hugged her parents. "Baby that was amazing!"

She smiled. "Thanks Daddy!" She hugged the rest of the group, and stood awkwardly next to Kennedy.

"Those were some kickin' beats, Ryenn." André laughed as he hugged her.

She blushed. "Thanks, Uncle André."

He nodded just as Luke walked up to the group. "Hey guys!"Beck shook his hand and smiled. "Hey Luke. How are you doing?"

He shrugged. "I'm pretty good."

Jade smiled and started to laugh, while shaking her head. Beck looked at her, confused. "Why are you laughing?"

She just shook her head and Ryenn smiled. "I have to go change, and then the boys are going to join us for dinner at home."

She quickly grabbed Kennedy's wrist and dragged him away. Luke turned to follow them, but tripped. "What the-how could she possibly have tied my shoelaces together without me noticing?"

Jade burst out laughing and Ryenn's voice could be heard from backstage. "That is for me to know, and you to always wonder!"

The adults shook their heads. Ryenn was so much like her mother, it surprised them. But it gave Jade and Beck something less to worry about-at least she didn't have too many traits like her biological father, the creep who hurt Jade resulting in Ryenn being born.

After they had changed, the two teenagers rejoined their parents and they all headed back to the beautiful house that Beck and Jade had purchased when Ryenn was three. Since they had both made it big in the industry, they were able to buy a really nice house.

When Ryenn, Kennedy, and Luke pulled into the driveway, they saw that the entire group was already there. It was a fairly big group, but it had been like that since Ryenn was a baby.

Having just turned 17, Kennedy was the oldest child of the group. André and Tori had adopted him when he was eight, and being only 9 months older than Ryenn, they became best friends. Ryenn was the oldest child actually born into the group. She was sixteen, and looked exactly like Jade. When she was ten, André and Tori had a son named Evan. That same year, her Aunt Cat and Uncle Robbie had fraternal twins, Vince and Lily.

When they were in middle school, Kennedy joined a baseball team in town, and met their other best friend Luke. He wasn't a child of the group, but after becoming so close to Kennedy and Ryenn, they all considered him to be. Luke was only 4 months older than Ryenn.

They walked into the house and saw a bunch of food in the kitchen. This was a tradition they had in their group. Whenever someone had a performance or there was a holiday or basically anything happened ever in their group, they would all get together and eat and have a small party.

Walking past her dad, she stole a piece of buffalo chicken off of his plate and as he turned she quickly ran into the next room, laughing. The boys shook their heads and laughed as they followed her. As soon as she entered the kitchen, she saw her younger cousins sitting around the table.

The minute they saw her, Lily jumped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Ryenn's legs, squeezing tightly. She stumbled a bit, and Kennedy steadied her shoulder's a bit before she fell on the girl.

Ryenn looked down at the six year old, and brushed her fingers through her brown hair. "Lily…what's wrong?"

Lily looked up at her and pouted. "Vinny and Evan stole my doll."

Ryenn looked up at the younger boys and saw them trying to hide a doll, but having no luck. She laughed as she remembered her uncle using that puppet, Rex, to cheer her up when she was younger. When he had kids, he passed it down to them and they would rarely see Lily without Rex.

She sighed and lifted Lily in her arms. She was getting bigger, but Ryenn had practice lifting them and it came easy to her. "Hey guys, can I have Rex please?"

Vince and Evan looked up at her. "We don't have him, Ry."

She smirked and glanced at Kennedy and Luke. She handed Lily to Kennedy who tickled her, making her laugh. Ryenn walked over to the boys and saw that they were playing with their favorite toy cars. She quickly snatched them up.

"Hey!" Vince yelled.

"Give us our trucks, Ry!" Evan yelled.

She held them above her, looking at the boys. "It isn't nice when someone takes your toys, is it?" They shook their heads quickly and she nodded. "Give Rex back to Lily and I will give your trucks back."

They quickly looked at each other and gave Rex back to Lily. Ryenn handed the cars back to them, and Kennedy set Lily at the table with them again.

"If I find out you guys stole each other things again, I am going to come back here and I may even bring your parents…" Ryenn said.

Three sets of eyes stared at her and they shook their heads, making the older kids laugh. They walked to the counter and grabbed some food, then quickly rejoined the adults.

"We thought you guys might have stolen the food and run." Tori joked.

"Nope…just handling the problems of six year olds." Ryenn grinned as she stuffed some food in her mouth.

"That's really attractive, Ry." Luke joked and she rolled her eyes.

Beck watched his daughter and laughed, shaking his head. "Well as long as she acts like that, I won't have to worry about her breaking my rule."

She rolled her eyes again. "I know, Dad! No dating. I still don't understand that rule…" She glanced at Kennedy who had gone silent.

They had been secretly dating for a year, but because of Beck's rule, Luke was the only one that knew.

Beck sighed, glancing at Jade. "I have told you. There are some dangerous people out there. When you are old enough, I will let you date."

Cat smiled. "My brother told me he had a girlfriend once. Then I found out it was a cat named girlfriend…I was really confused."

Everyone stared at her for a second, and then luckily new conversation started. Beck squeezed Jade's knee, giving her comfort. They hadn't told Ryenn about how she was conceived and they hadn't planned on ever telling her. But the thought of letting her date was scary for both of them, especially Beck. He couldn't let another one of his girls go through that…it was too painful to even imagine.


	2. Alphabetical Improv

Chapter 1

Ryenn yawned as she leaned against her locker, which was covered in sheet music that people in her family had written, and waited for the boys to meet her there. Monday mornings were always hard, especially when you spend all of Sunday night staying awake, trying to finish homework for your acting class.

When the boys finally made their way over to her, she was starting to nod off while standing. The three of them walked to their first period class, which was their favorite class. The teacher had been teaching there for a very long time, and had even taught their parents when they were in school

"Hello class…" he started, crawling in through the window.

Ryenn shook her head and laughed. "Wow. Sikowitz, can you convince my parents to let me climb through the window?"

He stared at her. "I would but you know what that coffee in your hand shows me?"

They all stared at him. "What?"

"It shows me that you are exactly like your mother."

She cocked an eyebrow. "And…?"

He sighed. "And frankly…your mother scares me."

They laughed and Kennedy nodded. "Aunt Jade scares us all."

There was more laughter, and Ryenn looked at him. "I am telling her you said that!"

He rolled his eyes and she smirked. After a second they redirected their attention back to Sikowitz, and he grinned. "Thank you love birds, for joining us. Today, class, we will be doing alphabetical improv." he nodded as they groaned. "First person is…..Ryenn."

She sighed and stood next to him. "I choose….Luke and Kennedy."

They glared at her and she smirked again. "Okay someone choose a letter for them to start with."

A girl in the back of the class shouted out. "Q!"

Ryenn looked at the boys. "Quickly we must get Luke out so it can be just us up here."

"Right you are, my lady." Kennedy crossed his arms over his chest, showing his baseball muscles.

Luke groaned. "So just because you two are dating, that means you have to side with her?"

Kennedy shrugged. "Take some advice, my friend, and never go against your girlfriend…especially when it's Ryenn."

"Unless you want to end up lonely." Ryenn added.

"Very true." Kennedy nodded.

Luke looked impressed. "Well I don't have a girlfriend, so that isn't a problem for me."

"X-Rays couldn't have predicted that you would say that." Ryenn said sarcastically.

"You got that right, babe." Kennedy laughed at his friends.

"Zookeeper. You should be a zookeeper." Luke glared at them, shrugging at his lack of a better sentence.

R: "A great comeback, Lucas."

L: "Bite me, Ry."

K: "Can you two please act civil?"

L: "Don't you know that she has a nasty temper?"

K: "Everyone knows that!"

Ryenn glared at him. "Fine then…don't expect that date on Friday."

Everyone laughed.

L: "Glare all you want dude, she's serious."

K: "Help me, Luke, because apparently I don't know my own girlfriend."

L: "I'll gladly help you, Ken.

R: "Just because people are laughing, doesn't make you guys funny."

L: "Kennedy, tell your girlfriend that we are hilarious."

K: "Luke, you know better than anyone that she won't listen."

R: "Maybe I would if you gave up."

K: "Not gonna happen, my love."

She smirked again, and stepped forward kissing him for a moment.

L: "Oh, now I guess that's one way to do it."

They pulled apart and Kennedy smiled. "Wow."

Sikowitz jumped up and screamed. "AH! The next letter was P, not W. Kennedy, please take your seat."

He gaped for a second, before she cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him. She had tricked him, and he had fallen for it. Shaking his head, a smile on his face, he raised his hands in defeat and walked back to his seat. Sighing, he watched to see which of his friends would win this round.

Ryenn looked back at Luke and kept the smirk on her face. He looked down, and then back up at her.

R: "Please give up."

L: "Quickly explain to me how we got all the way through the alphabet."

R: "Right after you let me win."

L: "Saying it isn't going to make it happen, Ry."

R: "Talk carefully, Lucas, or you might slip up."

L: "Unlikely."

R: "Very cocky, I see."

L: "Well look at that...Ryenn has finally figured it out!"

R: "Xylophones are my favorite instrument."

L: "You really should learn how to play one, then."

R: "Zesty comeback, man."

L: "As if you could do better."

R: "Bet you I could."

L: "Can you prove it, then?"

R: "Dangerous waters you are treading on."

L: "Eventually this all has to end…we have another class."

R: "Fine…just give up and it will all be over."

L: "God strike me dead before I do that."

"You guys should probably end soon." Sikowitz mentioned.

"Yeah hurry it up, morons!" Kennedy shouted, smiling.

Luke turned back to his friend. "So do you have any last words?" Then he realized his mistake.

"Hell yeah I do…I am victorious!"

Kennedy laughed as she used the next to letters in sequence and shrugged at his best friend. Luke and Ryenn rejoined Kennedy in their seats and Sikowitz shook his head. "Well that was the most interesting game of that I have had in years."

The three teens laughed as the bell rang. "Yeah when my mom kissed Ry's dad."

They left the classroom, and Luke shuddered. "Well that was…interesting."

"Don't ever try to go up against me in alphabetical improv. Just a word of advice." Ryenn laughed as she walked ahead of them to class.

The boys looked at each other, both a bit frightened of her tone of voice. They snapped out of it a second later, and followed her. Ryenn was interesting, but then their whole relationship was.

* * *

><p>So I hope you guys are liking this so far. I know that this chapter wasn't much more than the improv, but I hope you enjoyed it still. More to come! :) Review please.<p> 


	3. Accidents & Arguments

Chapter 2

Later that night, Ryenn and the boys sat in Kennedy's bedroom, working on a skit for Sikowitz's class. The boys sat on the floor, backs aching, while Ryenn was sprawled out on her stomach on his bed.

"So you better hope that Sikowitz doesn't slip and tell your parents about you guys dating." Luke whispered, looking at the door to make sure no one was near-by that could hear him.

Ryenn sighed. "I know. I really hate lying to them about it. We never keep secrets in our family…ever. No matter how bad something is, we always tell each other. I just feel bad that I can't tell them about this."

Kennedy sighed, resting a hand on her arm. "Babe, why don't you just tell your parents about us? I am sure Uncle Beck and Aunt Jade will understand if you explain it to them…they know me. They trust me. It may be okay."

She looked at him. "Are you kidding? Have you met my parents?" She paused and neither boy spoke. "The answer is yes…you obviously have. And yes, they know and trust you. But that makes it worse! They know where to find you! Plus you know my dad's rule and you are breaking it, too! That would put you in deep shit, me in deep shit, and by association, Luke in deep shit as well!"

Luke nodded. "Knowing her parents, that is true. She is right."

Ryenn nodded. "Yes I am. But it doesn't help how I feel. Like the other night when they almost caught us…it is getting hard to hide our relationship from people."

"You know it doesn't make sense that they won't let you date. Weren't they dating throughout all of their years at Hollywood Arts? Didn't they get married and have you at 18? Kind of hypocritical, if you ask me." Kennedy shrugged.

She sighed. "I know. But I guess that is why Dad is so overprotective. He doesn't want me to end up getting married and having kids so young."

They nodded. "That makes sense, I guess. I just wish we didn't have to hide. I want to shout to the whole world that you are my girl, and no one else can have you."

Luke looked between the two of them. "If this is going to get mushy again, I am leaving right now."

Ryenn rolled her eyes and laid her head back down on the bed. A few hours later, when the sky had grown dark, Kennedy and Luke were staring at the script for their skit.

"Hey Ryenn, hw does this sound." Luke read the line, and when she didn't answer they looked up.

Kennedy smiled. "Wow."

Still laying on her stomach, Ryenn had fallen asleep with her head on her hands. She was sleeping peacefully and he wondered how long she had been out. Looking at his phone, his eyebrows shot up.

"Dude," he looked at Luke. "It's midnight! We've been working for hours!"

"I am kind of surprised your parents didn't come in earlier." Luke stood as he spoke. "Ryenn…come on we have to go home."

She stirred slowly. "How long was I asleep?"

Kennedy packed her stuff and helped her stand. "Probably a while, but we didn't see it until now."

She nodded, still pretty much asleep. The boys smiled, and walked with her to Luke's car. As soon as he had started the car, Kennedy leaned through the passenger window and kissed his girlfriend. When he pulled back and stepped away from the car, Luke backed out and headed quickly for Ryenn's house.

Still asleep, she looked at her phone and groaned. "Crap. Dad called me like seven times."

Luke grimaced. "Shit." A few minutes later they pulled up to the house, which was brightly lit and Luke got out and opened her door, grabbing her bag. "I'll walk you in, and maybe they'll be easier on you."

She shook her head. "Thanks, but I got it."

He hesitated, but watched her walk to the door. The minute she shut the door behind her, Beck and Jade stood from their spots on the couch.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Jade shouted.

She sighed, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes. "Luke, Kennedy, and I were working on our skit at Aunt Tori and Uncle André's. I told you we were going to do that."

"You said you would be home by seven. It's midnight!" Beck said with a stern voice, yet not as loud as Jade.

"We didn't expect to go this long! Aunt Tori and Uncle André never came in, and I ended up falling asleep somewhere along the way. I didn't wake up until Luke shook me and we came here." She tried to explain but being half asleep didn't help too much.

"I wish I could believe you!" Jade roared.

Ryenn couldn't believe it. "I'm sorry! I have never done this! You know I was with the boys and you knew where we were! What gives you any reason not to believe me?" She yelled back.

"You are sixteen and you were with two boys. I realize that they are your best friends, but you guys are still young." Beck said more calmly.

She stared at them. "I can't believe you guys. I have never done anything like this. Why can't you guys just give me some freedom?" She shouted and ran up the stairs to her room.

Beck sighed and looked at his wife. They had their reasons for trying to keep tabs on their sixteen year old, but of course, the most important reason was the one they couldn't tell her. He walked over to Jade, and wrapped his arms around her. They didn't speak, but stood in silence as they heard their teenager stomping around in her room.

"I can't believe this is happening." Jade whispered.

Beck nodded into her shoulder. "She's a teenager. It was bound to happen eventually."

"But..." she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do believe her. I am just scared now that she is older."

"You don't have to tell me that. I already know." he looked into her sad eyes. "Everything is going to be fine again tomorrow."

Jade looked down. "How did I end up like this?"

"Like what?"

"My mother."

Beck's eyes suddenly became dark, thinking of the woman who nearly sent his beautiful soul mate away. "You are not like you mom. You love our daughter and you would never do anything to hurt her. You love her and no matter what you do, it is to protect her." he kissed her head. "And believe me...you are amazing in every way. That is why I love you and I have always loved you. Now please...just relax. Everything will be fine."

She nodded but couldn't speak. After all these years, she still never could fully understand why he had stayed with her and why he never lost faith in her. She never thought she could love someone so much, that loved her and hadn't stopped when things got rough. As they continued to listen to things being thrown around upstairs, they held each other tighter. They knew that teen years were hard, but without her knowing their big reason for things, it proved to be even harder than they imagined.

* * *

><p>Hey guys. I know you have been waiting for some Bade stuff, so I hope this keeps you happy! Don't worry, there will be more soon. ;)<p> 


	4. Parent's Night Out

Chapter 3

"So…how bad was it?" Tori asked her friend.

Jade cocked an eyebrow and groaned. "Pretty bad. She's sixteen and has never done anything remotely wrong, which being my child shocks me, but of course when we accuse her of something, she freaks out."

Cat chuckled. "My brother was accused of something once…then he was arrested."

Tori and Jade stared at her for a second. "What is she-"

"I don't know."

Cat grinned and shrugged. "I'm awesome." She laughed in her clueless, high-pitched voice and the other two just shook their heads.

"So what happened?" Cat asked innocently.

Jade sipped her drink. "Basically she fell asleep at your house and the boys didn't wake her until midnight. She told us she'd be home at seven, and when she didn't answer her phone we of course freaked out. She came home tried to explain…but we didn't listen. She flipped out, and has barely said two words to us since." she paused. "It kind of makes me worried."

"Why?" Tori asked, shifting in her seat.

Jade stared at her drink and sighed. "Her anger…it reminds me of Andrew."

Tori and Cat fell unusually silent and watched their friend fight with herself. "I don't want her to be anything like him!" she exclaimed. "I want her to be like Beck. I wish…I wish he was her real father."

"But…he is." Cat sighed.

"You know what I mean." Jade retorted quickly.

They were silent for a few minutes before Jade cleared her throat. "Anyway, Tori. How is Evan feeling?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dude, it was horrible."

Beck, André, and Robbie were sitting around André's kitchen table, playing poker. While Cat, Jade, and Tori were out for the night, the boys figured they would get together, and planned a poker night.

"Man I'm really sorry we didn't go up there. Evan was sick and Tori and I fell asleep taking care of him." André shrugged.

Beck sighed. "It's not your fault. It isn't even really Ryenn's fault. She fell asleep. She couldn't help it."

Robbie glanced up from his cards. "Then why did you freak out?"

Beck rubbed his eyes, obviously stressed. "Jade and I have been talking about the idea of telling Ryenn about Andrew." His friends stared at him, shocked, and he nodded. "Did you guys know that Ryenn talks in her sleep?" They shook their heads and he glanced at his cards, making a play. "Well she does. And Jade told me that she was going to the bathroom the other night and heard her talking to herself. She listened, and apparently Ryenn was fighting with someone in her dream about a huge secret and how we never lie to each other or keep anything from each other."

"Wow." Robbie whispered.

"I thought you guys were planning on never telling her." André wondered.

Beck nodded. "That was the plan. But after we heard that…" He trailed off for a second. "She may have been asleep, but she is still right. We have always taught her not to lie. She's always told us everything and in return we don't hide things from her either…except for this."

The boys nodded. Robbie sighed. "So…are you going to tell her?"

Beck shrugged. "We haven't decided yet. We are worried about how she will take it."

André nodded. "Yeah…it can't be easy for a teenage girl to find out that her mom was raped and that is why she was born."

On the stairs, Kennedy gasped. "Oh my God." he had heard everything.


	5. Creeper

Chapter 4

Over the next few days, both Luke and Ryenn noticed that Kennedy had been acting strange. On Friday, just before Sikowitz's class, Luke pulled him into the janitor's closet.

"Dude…what is wrong with you?"

"I found something out the other day…I can't talk about it here." Kennedy muttered.

"Well when are you going to enlighten us?" Luke demanded.

Kennedy shook his head. "You can't say anything about me knowing anything to Ryenn. She has to hear it from her parents."

Luke stared at him. "Just tell me."

He shook his head. "I can't. Not here. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Ryenn is babysitting Lily and the boys. We pretend that we are working on a project, and then I will tell you why I have been…distant, these last few days." Kennedy said as they heard the bell.

They left the closet and when they walked into the classroom, Ryenn stood as Sikowitz walked in behind them, going to the front of the classroom. "There you are! I have been searching for you guys!"

They looked at each other. "Just…working on an extra project for Sikowitz."

She gave them a look and turned around to face their nutty teacher. "Is that true? You gave them another project?"

Sikowitz looked at the boys, who were wildly motioning to him from behind her. "Uh…yes. I did."

Then he turned and walked away, confused. Ryenn faced her friends again and shook her head. "Okay then…"

"Yeah we are going to work while you baby-sit tonight." Kennedy put an arm around her shoulder and they sat.

During lunch, the three of them sat at their regular table in the Asphalt Café. Not much had changed about that lunch spot, even Festus was still working from his Grub Truck. As Luke ate his pizza, Ryenn rambled on about something that Cat had told her the night before. Kennedy nodded, only half listening. He and Luke were staring at each other, attempting to have a silent conversation without their female companion noticing.

A moment later, she trailed off and they looked at her. "Ry…you okay?"

She nodded slowly. "You see that car?"

They looked and looked back at her. "Don't recognize it…who is it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But I keep seeing that car everywhere I go. I don't know if I'm paranoid or…"

Kennedy looked back at the car. Just before it drove off, he saw the man glare at them and then drive away. "You've seen that car before?"

She nodded. "A lot, actually, just in the last few days. It's creepy."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kennedy stared at the spot where the car had just occupied.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think it was anything to worry about because it was all in like, public places. I figured it was just coincidence…but now that I see it at school…"

Kennedy looked at her and saw the frightened look in her eye. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Hey…Luke and I know now. So no matter what, nothing is going to happen. I promise. Don't be scared anymore…"

She nodded. "Thanks. But…"

Luke watched her. "But what?"

She bit her lip then sipped her coffee. "I don't know it's weird. I feel like…weird whenever I see him."

The boys glanced at each other, confused, though neither pressed the issue. Kennedy kept one arm around her shoulders for the rest of lunch, and couldn't shake the feelings of rage that had built up inside him. No one would touch his girlfriend…even if he had to do the unthinkable to keep her from danger.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. There will be more coming soon...I promise!<p> 


	6. The Truth

Chapter 5

"Tell me you are lying."

Kennedy shook his head and Luke was shocked. "I wish I was lying. It makes me sick."

Luke was silent for a few minutes. "Ryenn doesn't know, does she?"

Kennedy shook his head. "Nope. No one even knows that I know. I was going downstairs to grab a snack when I heard my dad, Uncle Robbie, and Uncle Beck talking about it."

"Are you sure you didn't hear them wrong? You tend to do that…" Luke started but Kennedy shook his head.

"I heard Uncle Beck say that they were thinking of telling Ryenn about someone named Andrew. It seemed to shock my dad and Uncle Robbie. Then they said 'It's got to be hard for a teenage girl to find out her mother was raped and that is why she was born'. I am not wrong, Luke."

He nodded. Luke had never seen his friend react so seriously to anything, other than Ryenn's tonsils coming out their freshman year, so he knew that this was not a miscommunication -Jade, one of the strongest people he knew, had been raped. Their best friend was the product of a horrible event that occurred nearly 17 years ago, and she didn't even know.

"Wow." he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Kennedy nodded. "I know. What if Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck never tell her? How am I going to keep this from Ryenn? It's not like I can go against what they want…"

"Ken…you already do." Luke reminded him.

"Yeah but something like this…we wouldn't be able to hide this." he whispered, deep in thought.

"So I guess…we have to figure out what to do until then or unless they don't tell her." Luke shrugged.

Kennedy sighed. "How can I keep this from the only girl I have ever loved?"

Luke patted him on the shoulder. "We can't. It's inevitable. She will find out. So you have to decide if you want to tell her yourself and face the wrath of everyone or if you are going to go to Beck and Jade and tell them that you know."

He didn't answer, just gave a quick nod signaling he heard Luke. He was torn-he didn't want to be the one to tell Ryenn. He was okay with being there when she found out, for comfort, but being the one to tell her would kill her. Plus it wasn't his place…he shouldn't even know about it.

Sighing, Kennedy looked at his friend. "I think it's time to check on Ryenn."

Ryenn sighed as she sat on the couch with Lily (and Rex) and watched the boys mess with their toys. In five minutes she would be getting them ready for bed, a hassle in itself, and Luke and Kennedy should be "checking up on her" soon, if she knew them well enough-which she did.

Just before she was supposed to take them upstairs, the doorbell rang. She groaned as she stood. "Kennedy! If this is you and Luke I swear I am going to-"

She opened the door and came face to face with the man from the car. She stared at him. "Oh my God."

"Hi. Please don't shut the door. I have something to tell you." he said quickly watching her.

"Ryenn! Vinny said that-" Ryenn pushed Lily behind her.

"Why are you here? How did you find this address?" she demanded, holding the now shaking girl behind her.

"You need to talk to your mother and her husband."

She stared at him. "Excuse me? Talk to my parents about what?"

"Talk to your mom and her husband. Ask them who your father is."

"I know who my-"

"Your real father." Then he turned and left.

She stared after him for a moment before shutting the door quickly. She was confused with a million questions running through her head.

How did he find her there? How did he find her at all? What did he mean when he said her real father and why did he seem so sure about it?

She quickly put the kids to sleep, with a bit of a fight, and then sat on the couch by herself in the silence. As soon as she saw lights in the driveway, she knew that it was the boys. As soon as they saw her, they knew something had happened.

"He came by here." She said, deadpanned.

"What did he want?" Kennedy sat next to her.

"He said to ask my mom about my father." She paused. "My real father."

The boys looked at each other. She was about to find out…and no matter what they did they could not protect her from the hurt this time…


	7. Talking with Beck

Chapter 6

The next day, Luke and Kennedy had to chose their words wisely as they got coffee with Ryenn, not sure exactly how to proceed with this situation. They had both just found out for themselves, and now Ryenn knew something was up…and they couldn't say anything.

"Are you guys okay? You have been oddly quiet ever since last night and you are acting even more weird than me, and this is my problem." She mentioned as she sipped her coffee, black with two sugars just like her mother.

Kennedy nodded. "Yeah we are just worried about you." he said quickly. "The real question is are you okay? This is big, Ry. I mean…what did you say to them last night?"

She sighed. "They were watching a movie when I got home and…I didn't say anything, obviously." She paused, swirling her drink around in its cup. "I don't think I am going to."

Both boys turned to look at her, their eyes wide. "Ryenn…you have to say something."

She shook her head vigorously. "No…I don't. This is my decision. Anyway, that guy is a creep and psychotic. Why should I listen to him?"

Kennedy scoffed. "Ry…yeah, you're right, he is a creep. But you have to say something to your parents or…or you are going to be wondering about it forever."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, Kennedy's right."

She bit her lip. "What if it's true?"

Neither spoke, and the three of them were silent for a minute. Finally Luke sighed. "It doesn't change anything unless you let it."

She shot her gaze up at Luke and her brow furrowed curiously. "What do you mean?"

"If it is true…and Beck isn't your birth dad…that doesn't change how you look at him. Even if that creep was telling the truth, it only matters what you feel for Beck." Luke shrugged.

She nodded. He was right. "I'm just…afraid of what I will find out. If my dad's…not my dad, then who is?"

They didn't have an answer for that and as they finished their coffee, Kennedy draped an arm around his very confused girlfriend. He hated keeping things from her, and Luke could see how unsettled his friend was becoming.

"Hey Ry…you know we have that project for Mr. Rydlen's class…if we get a head start on it, we won't have to work over the holiday." Luke suggested, glancing at Kennedy.

She nodded, shaking the tense thoughts out of her head. "Yeah…let's do that."

They stood and she turned to look at her boyfriend. "You coming?"

He stood and shook his head. "No. I have to take care of something. Maybe I will come by later."

He watched them walk to Luke's car and drive off. Then he took off in the direction of the studio where Beck was busy working on a new movie. It took him a while to get there, but he was glad because it gave him time to figure out what he was going to say.

Beck was going over a script when he looked up and saw Kennedy standing there, looking at him. He watched the boy come closer and took in his appearance. He looked troubled…his hands shoved in his pockets and his face hard.

"Kennedy? What are you doing here?" he asked when the boy got to him.

He looked down at his shoes, then back at Beck. "Uncle Beck…I need to talk to you."

Beck nodded. "Okay. Can you wait a few minutes? I am done in fifteen minutes and we can talk at the house. We should be alone for a while."

Kennedy shrugged, then nodded, and waited while Beck finished working for the day. If Beck didn't know something was wrong, he got it during the ride back to his house. Kennedy barely spoke and was jittery. He only spoke when Beck asked him a question, and it was only one word answers.

They pulled into the driveway and the minute they were in the house, Kennedy blurted it out. "I know about what happened to Aunt Jade."

Beck stared at the teenager. "What?"

He nodded. "I overheard you and Uncle Robbie and Dad talking the other night. Ryenn doesn't know, but…" he paused. "Uncle Beck I'm scared."

Beck looked at him. "Scared of what?"

Kenedy hesitated, but decided that he cared to much about Ryenn to keep this secret. "There is this guy following Ryenn. Last night he showed up at my house, and talked to her. He said to ask you about her real father."

Beck felt like someone punched him in the gut. "What did Ryenn do?"

"She isn't sure what to do. She is scared." he paused. "Uncle Beck I know that it was a long time ago what happened to her but…."

Beck looked up at his godson and saw that he was about to cry. "Kennedy…"

"I don't want her to get hurt like Aunt Jade!"

Beck walked briskly to the boy and grabbed him in a hug. Kennedy clung to his uncle, and sobbed. He didn't know why he was crying, but he was so scared of losing Ryenn, and thinking about the horrible events that brought her into the world, that everything seemed like a weight on him.

"Kennedy listen to me. What happened to Jade was horrible, but we got through it. Now that we know about the creep following Ryenn, we can get her some help. She won't go through what Jade went through."

"I had to tell you." he sobbed. "I couldn't….I couldn't…"

Beck nodded, still tightly holding him. "I know. It's okay."

And they stayed like that for a long time. Beck holding his godson, and Kennedy clinging to the only hope he saw for the only person that mattered to him-Ryenn.

* * *

><p>I wanted to have a really good BeckKennedy scene. I hope you like it!


	8. Ryenn's Father

Chapter 7

It was late the next night when Kennedy and Ryenn were sitting in her room, laying in the silence. They looked up when the door opened and both of her parents walked in.

"Ryenn…" Jade started. "We need to talk."

She glanced at Kennedy, and then sat up. "About what?"

"I will leave." Kennedy suggested, but Beck shook his head.

Jade sighed and sat on the bed next to her, while Beck sat with his stomach against the back of her desk chair. "There is something you need to know about that we have been keeping from you."

She stared at them. "What?"

Beck sighed. "First of all…we know about that guy that has been following you."

She immediately turned to Kennedy. "You told them."

"I had to."

"Why?"

"Because of what we are about to tell you, honey." Jade said in a very unnaturally calm way.

Ryenn felt her heart start to beat faster and she gripped Kennedy's hand. "Mom…what's going on?"

Jade stared at her daughter. "What that man told you…he was right."

Ryenn's stomach dropped and she felt sick. "But that means…"

"I am not your birth father." Beck said in a careful voice.

Ryenn didn't speak. She couldn't believe it. "But….then who is?"

Jade sighed again and glanced at her husband. "When I was about two years older than you are now, I went to a party and this guy, Andrew, was there. He wanted me to sleep with him, but because I was dating your father…Beck…I said no. He didn't like that…" She trailed off and Beck sighed.

"He drugged her. Then he raped her. The man that has been following you…is Andrew."

Ryenn stared at her comforter, tears forming in her eyes. This was all too much for her to handle. First she finds out that her dad is not really her dad, and then she finds out that she wasn't planned…she was a mistake. She knew they were young when she was born, but she always liked to think that her parents had always wanted her, no matter how old they had been. Now her heart broke, realizing that none of that was true.

"You never told me."

"And we are sorry for that. We wanted to protect you from this feeling." Beck watched her carefully. "Everything that happened to your mother was scary and a mistake. We should have told you sooner."

She didn't speak again for some time. Finally she looked up at them. "So…I was a mistake."

Beck felt that feeling of being punched in the gut again. "No. That is not what I meant."

She nodded. "You said that everything that happened was a mistake. I happened. So then I must be a mistake."

Beck stood and knelt in front of her. "Ryenn Elizabeth Oliver. In no way were you a mistake. You weren't planned, but you were a wonderful gift to us. You are the best thing in our lives."

She bit her lip but refused to let her tears fall in front of her parents. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "No matter what biology and DNA says, you will always be my daughter."

Jade hugged her tightly for many minutes, while Beck and Kennedy just sat there. Ryenn continued to stare straight ahead, in shock. A little while later, when Beck and Jade left the room, Ryenn stood and shut the door behind them.

"Baby…" Kennedy started but when she turned around, tears now streaming down her face, she fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. He went to her and pulled her close, kissing her head. "Hey, it's okay."

She shook her head. "I was a mistake! I wasn't supposed to be conceived, Kennedy!"

"No…they love you more than anything in the world, Ry. You have to know that."

"Kennedy you don't understand! Everything I believed to be true about my life, was a lie. I don't know who I am anymore."

He held her closer as she sobbed into his chest. He knew that anything he said would fall on deaf ears, so he swallowed his advice for a later time. Every time his phone rang, he ignored it, and continued to hold his girlfriend. They sat on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms for hours before Kennedy stood, holding her still, and laid her on the bed. She whimpered and he sighed, laying beside her. He held her close, and gently stroked her hair.

Kissing her hair, he started humming an old song that his dad used to sing to his mom, and after a very long time, her shuttered breathing turned to steady breathing. But even after he knew she had fallen asleep, he stayed with her. He loved her too much to do anything else, and because he knew that she felt unwanted in her life…and he was gong to show her just how wrong that feeling was.

* * *

><p>Such a sad chapter! I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
